A snowmaster assassin
by marsjjxx
Summary: She's an assassin, aang died in a raid when they discovered him, sokka and katara went in hiding. Katara learned the ways of an assassin in all secretsy, and one day she was gone from the sectret village of to a sectret mission.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_HAKODA'S P.O.V._

_It was two years ago when they went in hiding, the whole village was lead underground by Katara. Katara always loved the love stories of the old Southern Water tribe princesses. Since she was one she had to know everything about them. When the fire nation came for the avatar two years ago everyone fought for their freedom. All hope was on the avatar now he was back. Aang just missed one second of the battle And he was lost... Gone... A hope ash... Our hope...Gone with the wind who took Aang's ash with it... _

_Until my genius of a daughter came with a plan. She first took all the kids who where in hiding to the chief's hut. I don't know how she knew the waterbending movements to open the long forgotten passage to the secret village but she did (I think my wife kaia told her and teached her about it). Then she came back and rushed all the women in the tunnel she told sokka to go, ofcourse he was stubborn and only listened because she sent a waterwhip. She closed the entrance and came to the secret village when al fire nation soldiers we're gone._

_I only know all this because of Byrhan the son of Bato, and Sokka. When I came back the whole village was gone Byrhan was there and told me that he was the second but now last waterbender of the southern water tribe. I was truly confused by then because I didn't knew Katara's faith. Until I came by Sokka._

_SOKKA'S P.O.V._

_Dad came in the hidden village and I came rushing to him like there was no tomorrow, 'DAD, you're back!'. The lights in his eyes we're there for a second until he noticed Katara wasn't here with me. 'Where's your sister, Sokka?' He said. I had to be strong for dad but I couldn't even crack a joke or start about food... 'Katara is gone dad... After the fire nation soldiers ambushed us and the avatar she led us to the secret village. I was walking along the way when she started to glow white. I don't know how but she fought them all and won after that she wouldn't speak to myEnglsh about it. She would always be up late since then. On one day she discovered Byrhan's talant, waterbending. She teached him how to open and close the hidden entrance and one night she was just gone with one message. *I learned from the best, I have loved here, but I've gotten a mission of my master... Assassinate the new fire lord, Zuko* I truly don't know how or when she learned stuff like that. I only have one hope. Since she left people start hearing about the snowmaster, an assassin but no one knows who he/she is. I'm sorry dad I have looked after her but not good enough I'm sorry.' I didn't knew I could feel so guilty, but dad looked like he could cry... I'm sorry my mistake he's crying..._

_HAKODA'S P.O.V._

_My daughter... Gone... But I had an idea who her master was, the oldest group of ladies, stories our tribe say that they're family of the old line princess assassin masters. There is one women left my own mother-in-law... Kanna._

_KANNA'S P.O.V._

_Hakoda was walking over to my group with the children with his statement determind eyes. 'Did you teached her the old assassin princess ways Kanna?!' I felt a little bit guilty now. 'I'm sorry Hakoda, but I did.' A tear escaped my eye. 'What is the mission and when did she left?!' He sounded so desperate. 'The mission is: join the elite for the fire lord and get rid of Zhao. She already got rid of Zhao a week ago when she left a week and a half. All there is left is hope. I wasn't her only master Tui and La helped so there is good hope.' _

_HAKODA'S P.O.V._

_Katara... Please be safe._

* * *

___so what do you all think about it? I know a lot of people don't read zutara anymore but I still do, and tought there should be more Katara is an assassin stories so... I'm writing my very own (first) fanfic. OHH and for the people who don't know already I DO NOT OWN ATLA... If I did I was AWESOME (rich ;p) and I'm not so..._

___I know I said that I would post the new chapter today but my family went out for mothersday so I will try to post a new schapter as soon as possible. School is starting again tomorrow so I hope it will be done wednesday/friday. My excuses marsjjxx_


	2. Arraving

_Hey everyone! So first thing first… I apologize because I didn't update as fast as I said. My grades dropped so I had to work a bit harder to come back on the road! The next few weeks I have a lot of big tests I have to do so I hope I can post another chapter soon. After that my summer vacation will finally be here! I can update more in that time ;) _

* * *

_Katara's P.O.V._

'Miss? We're almost in the capital of the Fire nation, Kotzut. I thought that I should inform you young lady.' Said the old, but sweet captain of the ship I travelled on.

'Thank you Sir, that's very considerate of you. Thank you for taking me with you.'

'No problem young lady Maira, it was our pleasure, you were a true delight to us.' The captain used the name I told him. I couldn't walk around in the Fire nation in my blue Water tribe clothes and Water tribe name when they wan't to kill us all, could I?

So the first thing I did when I had ran away of to the mission was looking for clothes. I stole a fitting red croptop, brown pants so I could move in them and hide my weapons, above the pants I was wearing a red flowing skirt, so I would look innocent and sweet, I was also wearing brown shoes which looked very feminine but they actually we're very good for running. To top it all of I did my hair in a more Fire nation way, that meant that I didn't wear my loopies anymore. I wasn't very proud, I mean I stole it but I needed it. I would repay everything if I ever came back.

Another point, *if* I ever came back. I went on a mission to protect my village and people, because I was actually the princess and a princess had a duty to her people. It didn't make everything easier though. I was one week underway ( I couldn't use my waterbending, if they caught you your sentence was dead!) and I already missed Sokka, dad and Grandma! But I didn't train for nothing and I will make them proud to finish my mission successfully: Join the elite of the young king of the throne and kill him and the royal family so we can bring peace and justice.

(A/N We're going over to 3th person and mixed 1st person so I hope it won't be confusing and all ;))

When the crew docked the ship I went off the ship after thanking the captain. The moment I stepped off I got rushed into the big crowd. There were so many people and almost everyone had the finest clothes, every building was big and showed power and wealth. There were also the poor kids who got kicked or just simply ignored.

Today would be the audition day as everyone called it. Because the king always wanted a bigger army there would be one day in the month to audition for a place in the army; the firebenders, the masters of the swords etc. and finally the most honorable thing to get was the elite, only the best could get in.

I walked through the city looking for the subscribe place.

"Naian we have to hurry!, the grounds aren't far but the longer we wait the longer the row will be!." 'O, Hush Luimi! It will be okay!' Naian was a very handsome and fit boy you could see that he trained a lot, Luimi was lean and well built. Judging there appearance the Naian kid would be very good in combat and Luimi would be a very good spy and be very fast. Since I still had no Idea how I could came to the grounds I decided to ask.

"Excuse me Sirs, but do you know how I come to the subscribe grounds?"

"Aren't you a bit too young for a lady to join the forces? Aren't you too close for luxe stuff? "That was Naian, obviously very prejudiced. Woman were aloud in the army but we're always the weak one's.

'O shut it Naian, hello young lady, we're heading for the grounds ourselves we would be honored if you could join us walking to it.' *she is beautiful!* Luimi thought.

Said Luimi, who was quite the gentleman.

"That's very nice of you guys!" I smiled to them. Only Luimi smiled back, Naian was just groaning. We started walking to the grounds.

'So guys, which section are you trying to join?' It was too quiet so I thought that I should make a little bit of conversation.

"We're joining the elite of course! Can't you even see that?" Naian was being his sulking self (well for the few minutes I know him he was just like this so…)

'Don't be bothered by him, but he said it we're joining the elite if we can go through the tests. And you?' Luimi was being much and much sweeter than his I guess twin brother since they both had brown blond hair, hazel eyes and other features.

"I'm not bothered, but I think I go to try to join the elite as well." Buy this time we reached theline ups for the different forces and everyone turned their heads when I said this.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, you have to be nutters, no woman went through the tests of the elite, I bet you will fail to!" Said a very arrogant boy in the elite line, he had black hair green eyes and had a lot of muscles.

"Well, I'm trying and I plan to get in!" What did that guy think? I was probably much better than him because I trained since I was four, obviously I couldn't be too good otherwise they would suspect me.

"We'll see about that hun." He said smirking, Oh the nerve of that boy!

"Ignore him he isn't worth it!' Luimi whispered while smiling at me, I smiled back. He was such a sweet boy. We talked a bit about everything except the tests.

While waiting in the line everyone was still watching me while waiting for their turn. After five minutes they closed the lines, no one could try if they came now. I was the last in the elite line and one for one the line became shorter. Finally only Naian, Luimi and I were standing in the line.

"NEXT!" said the man behind the wooden desk. Naian stepped forwards. "Name, age?" "Naian Roque, seventeen." "Go through the door and begin your tests." Naian just nodded and went through the door. Luimi and I became silent, just waiting. After ten minutes the man talked again.

"NEXT!" Luimi stepped forwards. "Name, age?" "Luimi Roque, seventeen." "Go through the door and begin your tests." The man didn't changed his words, it was a routine, and for me my observation was confirmed they were twins. Naian just nodded, not out of arrogance but off nerves and went through the door, just like Naian. I had to wait for ten more minutes when the man talked again.

"LAST ONE!" So far for respect I guess, I stepped forwards but before he could say name and age I answered him. "Maira Fireblossom, sixteen" The man was stunned for a while before he wrote it down. "You're young, lady, you're lucky that the subscribe line is equal for man and women for the elite." I smiled at him, "I know, I'm really honored for the chance I get here." The man smiled back at me, "You remind me of my daughter, I pray for you to Agni, good luck the tests are through that door on your right." "Thank you Sir." And I went for the door.

* * *

If I got more time I wil post another chapter this evening or tomorrow, if I don't then I hope thursday or next week. Love - Marsjjxx


	3. The quiz and the man

So, I know that I updated way to late I'm sorry but I had a lpot of stuff going on. From know on I wont promise to update until I'm 100% sure if I can!

* * *

When I got through the door there was a desk with another man behind it, his face in the dark. From what I could see he was masculine, very strong but leading from the way he sat also lean and he had a specific aura.

Another one came in, but I was actually surprised because it wasn't a guy who came walking in but a beautiful girl..

The man was silent for a minute so I decided to say something,: "I don't know what is going on but shouldn't you say something?" The man sat up straight not faltering or what so ever.

"Sit down." Wow, he's rude! I sat down and waited, this time not so long.

"Where are you from?" What is this a quiz?

"I'm from the south nearest to the pole from Kangshu, belonging of the Firenation for 17 years." Tui and I decided that I should come from a city I knew everything of, and of the many trips to the other country's we always passed Kangshu so it was easy for me.

"How old are you?" Who did this man think he was? The quizmaster? Seriously !

"I don't have to answer any questions, first of all I can't see your face, second I don't know who you are, third I only answered your question from before because my family is dead." The man was silent for a minute before he answered:

"You're right, I'm being rude, forgive my manners I've been around to many boys lately." Wow this girl was feisty!

He came out of the light with a golden mask of the elite and explained further,: "I have to ask you to look past the mask since it is not allowed to question you and your motives if we're not certain if you get through. These questions are to find out if you'll fit in."

"With other words, you don't trust me yet, and those questions are here to look for any motives or leads to an intruder and perhaps look for family to check if my story is true. Yeah, I can read between the lines Sir."

I had to give it to her she was smart. "Okay. Just answer me then, What's your age, and why do you want to join the elite?"

Just answer the questions? What was this for test? "I'm sixteen, I want to join to prove myself to my village and rude man because I'm not helpless." I hope he has to think about this, I want to go on.

"Please go through that door to your right." I stood up, said goodbye and went for the door.

In the new room were Naian and Luimi waiting on a bench where I joined them.

'HEY, Maira right?' asked Luimi. "Yes Luimi, did they asked you also stupid questions?" "Yeahh, and now were waiting for a very long time." He flashed a smile. I was about to ask another question when the door opened. A group of ten laughing man came in without mask but a golden band around the middle, the underclass of the elite. In the elite you had three groups: the underclass, the middleclass and the real elite who are standing beside the king. They came in, laughing about something when one of them spoke up:

"Well what have we here? A girl, what did you expect dance lessons or a session whit Lady Qoui? This isn't a place for a little girl like you."

"Oh don't go hard on her Fay she can provide us with something fun, now can't she?" Arrgggh that laugh, well At least I know that the fat guy can keep them low, but I don't like that Fay..

"Well let's get this over with they're not very promising."

"Hold it Kai, it will start soon we just wait for the sign to continue." Said 'the fat guy'

What an attitude... they are seriously the rudest men I ever came a cross... The leader well who I guess the leader is has this weird typical Fire nation beard and dull brown eyes. He's even a bit fat...

Well I guess you can be fat if you're the leader of the elite but... Well scratch that I just think he has to suffer more practice because of his built. Anyway the leader is probably the slowest (you know

his built) of the group and I think he is good with the katana because he has lean arms. The group in total exist of 7 with the leader :One runner two swords man and the others are probably fire benders because of their muscle.

This isn't what I expected of the elite. Luimi looked at them like they were everything and Naian looked bored.

Then I heard a small ticking noise, probably the sign. Only the leader and I heard it tough.

The leader spoke to us (at least the one I expected to be the leader):"You won't see what will come to you, you lot are clearly not enough to pass but you can always try, can't you little girl." and he start laughing.

"You will see how we handle this o mighty!" Naian couldn't stop his big mouth to open, could he?

"You're lucky that you have to start together big boy but know that I tell my man not to hold back. Follow us." Well that went well Naian, good job!

"You don't have any weapons they will be taken from you when you enter this combat field. And you have to see what will happen." Well it sounds easy... thought Luimi.

"Lady's first."

* * *

I try to post as soon as possible! xx


	4. the combat

I updated this chap on the same day as the last YAYY! I will try to update more and hope this chap is longer then the previous ones since they are way to short! but Ido hope the grammar is okay since I don't have a Beta.

PLEASE review and be my first * puppy eyes*

Thanks for the follows and the favorite I appreciate it all. Love marsjjxx :)

* * *

I stood up and walked to the men who got the job to look if we had any weapons; well they were more molesting if you ask me!

One was, while going down on his knees after securing my back grabbing my ass and the other was not so subtly grabbing my boobs well welcome to mankind seriously!

"I'd prefer you don't touch me like that it's a disgrace for the elite and my womanly pride so I kindly ask you both to stop right now cause you're not going to find anything! I'm a woman not a guy so please learn the lines you can't cross otherwise my hand may slip!"

What a feisty one! Thought Naian and Luimi at the same time.

The Captain (the 'leader') looked at the two unnamed man and ordered them away to as what I call it molest Naian and Luimi.

Well they could 'molest' me all they want but did they really think that an assassin would wear obvious weapons? I mean mine are so small or good hidden that they could never find them!

When the two unnamed man were done molesting Naian and Luimi they were set aside with me while they looked over us.

"Kay you know what to do!" Kai began to smirk and it gave me shivers like hell, that smirk was creepy!

He first came up to Luimi who he suddenly struck with a pin. Luimi let out a little squeal which would make any woman proud.

Then he did the same to Naian who just looked bored again. Did that guy didn't have any emotions? I mean as an assassin I'm used to pain to endure torture but he is just freaking me out whit his guarded facial expressions.

Kai then came up to me and struck me in my left underarm after rudely grabbing it and turning it around.

Well at least the captain was happy with my sulking since he was grinning like a mad man.

"Fay lead them to the combat field, the other group is waiting." The captain smirked devilishly and I didn't like it one bit!

We got pushed through the door and before we could take in our environments we were circled by man who all wore gold masks. Just utterly great we have to go in a combat with the real elite just freakin' effin' great!

They were waiting for one of us to start the fight so I took them in.

Twelve men were circling us that means they need 3 more people. A lot of people signed in today so also a lot of them will be passed to just the regular fronts or a lower elite level.

Eight out of them were obvious fire bending masters (otherwise you couldn't come in to the elite); you can easily see it at how they are build, All muscle and of course a high stamina for energy raising and great footing.

The fire bending masters were split equally in the circle: two fire benders one other person and so going on.

They were of course all running people and two obvious sword fighters since there arm muscle was even more visible than by the fire benders. They were also very lean so I guess they can throw the sword at you too.

The other two were just very lean so I guess they can throw and are the fastest in combat but not the strongest.

For a strategist I bet on the two lean non benders and at least one sword man and at least two fire benders so they could split up when necessary.

They probably want to test us; after all it is still a test. So that means never get captured and try to go back.

The best option was to try to break out of the circle. They probably have their weak kink covered so you have to go for the middle way, 'cause no way that I show them all my skills.

Then Naian struck one of the masked men who I guessed was one of the lean persons in the chest with his fist and while the masked man grabbed his fist he tackled hem with fast foot work.

Then hell broke loose. Even when he was good in combat it seemed he had hit the weak kink and the three on both sides of him were now on Naian too.

Another four went to Luimi who was indeed fast and was just trying to wear them out.

I got the other two, a bender and the other strategist. While one was advancing me in the front the other was in my back. I dropped myself and made a sweep so the in front man was falling down and while he was falling I struck him by his temple to knock him out.

The one at my back was advancing but he thought that I didn't see him. I turned around in one fast motion and knocked him too out, straight away this time.

Luckily the others were in their own fight and didn't notice that I had struck down my two opponents.

We had to get out of here but I had to help Luimi and Naian so we could form a team.

Then Tui and La heard me because Luimi screamed: "Naian look if you can find a way out we have to look for better territory!"

Luimi had none of his opponents down but he had at least two weak kinks so I went to help Naian.

Naian did impress me tough! Even tough he had six opponents he had knocked out one, a bender, a great presentation for a beginner.

I smirked, the guys who were fighting Naian didn't saw that the men who were fighting me were knocked out and didn't saw me coming so I knocked out one of his in the back by hitting him in his temple so no damaged was done and the did a full sweep for the others three so they would get confused, and came back up.

"Come on Naian help Luimi and get out of here to the market place!"

Who did that girl thought she was!?

"I could handle it myself!"

"Sure you could but I want to have an advantage of them so we have to get out of here like NOW!"

"LUIMI BREAK OUT AND FOLLOW NOW!" Well that wasn't bossy at all…

Luimi struck down his left opponent, a sword men and sprinted after us.

I let Luimi and Naian run in front of me, can't have them to know everything.

I think those elite don't know the word shock 'cause they were clearly after us fast and gaining in on us.

When we came at the marketplace everyone jumped aside to let us trough. Couldn't they just walk and go on with their lives now we don't have a hiding place.

"WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP SO WE CAN CONFUSE THEM!" I screamed at them, luckily Luimi responded first since Naian would probably shut my option to the ground.

"SURE ! I TAKE RIGHT!" well I won't be left behind on that!

"I GO TO THE LEFT! NAIAN GO STRAIGHT ON WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Well Naian looked furious, and I let out a chuckle.

Two of them followed me, so I guess Naian and Luimi both have three opponents.

Then it struck me what Kai had done, we could try to hide all we wanted but we had follow chips! So with my right pink nail I scooped the little chip out of my flesh and dumped it.

I ran into an alley to my left side and went to the other market place and hid in the horse feeding for a distraction.

Then instead of two there were five people running, so Luimi or Naian was down…

When they got at the end of the street I ran back through another alley, back to the first market place.

That was a very big mistake since the other three of the elite came running through that alley. So another down and all after me GREAT…

I turned around to look at the other elite, luckily there was a stand and I Used a low skill to jump on it and grab hold of an open window and helped myself up.

They were already copying me so I jumped across the alley on the lower roof in front of me.

Damn those guys were fast! There were now seven of them with me, WAIT seven where is number eight?!

I heard a feint whisper coming from beneath me, while the group was again circling me and waiting for my reaction.

I concentrated on the voice: "Run to him and get him, she is good! I have to join again before she misses me!"

And In mere seconds the other elite was back! For who did he sent?

There were one sword man and strategist left together with six benders. No hard job.

While they waited I got into a jumping mode. Then four benders from left and right advanced. The bended to my feet so I jumped and did a split in the air hitting on both side one person by h=their temple and knocking them out.

The other two were so surprised that I took my little needles with sleeping juice on them from the top of my skirt and flicked them away in their neck.

Four down four to go. The other four were al shocked, so I guess they do know the word… They probably used their best men to get it over with!

Then a fifth man came up, out of nothing it seemed!

I guess he watched almost the whole fight…

"How can you take four of the best, even when they are new?" It was a rhetorical question so I wasn't going to answer him.

"It doesn't matter let's see how you hold yourself against me."

He tried to hit my head but I bended down and tried to swipe him but he just dumped and kicked me instead.

Then I did a special trick, it's taken from an earth bender fist scroll and made into a fist combination. He didn't expected it so fell to the ground.

"Pretty good girl, let's see what you can do against this"

And he fire bended so his fire formed a cage. Then I got down and with a flick of my wrist I had a knife from under my shoes, hidden in the fabric and throw it to him.

He catched it with ease and jumped through the fire cage. He then started an uncommon to me combat fists and struck me in the head while I tried to kick him in the groin.

Before I passed out I heard a painful growl escaping from his throat.


End file.
